Static Beats
by TheBlankWriter
Summary: (Sequel to 'Static Touch') After a New Year Eve incident, Mira and Laxus are even farther apart than before. But when Mavis decides to twist things up, the two are brough back together. But how long will it last? Also includes stories from other pairings (NaLu Gravia Jezra etc).
1. Chapter 1

Static Beats

**AN: **

**Okay, this could not wait! It is New Years Eve and I have only an hour before my new year's party starts. I am taking a long (maybe not) break from Resurrection so I can write the sequel to *drum roll* STATIC TOUCH! Let's see . . . I left off when Mira and Laxus decided to be friends. But in reality they miss each other. So, here **_**fate**_** will hopefully reunite them. This will include more background stories from other pairings. (NaLU Gravia GaLe and more) I hope you all like this. **

**Chapter One**

**Mirajane**

Mira walked around the crowd of Magnolia people in the late of night. It's New Years Eve! A whole year has passed. They year felt so depressing to her. It was eleven fifty. Ten more minutes till the streets of Magnolia light up! To be honest, Mirajane was lonely. _But_. She refused to think of the only thing that made her feel warm. Or should I say the only _person?_

Lucy had asked Mira to come to the party so she wouldn't be alone. Mira wore a mask to keep everyone from knowing she _had_ come. Besides, masks were always fun, right? She roamed the streets seeing everyone. Lucy teasing Natsu, Gray running from Juvia: the usual. She stopped midway up a hill and saw . . . what could be a dream. A person in a tux with red rose. Wearing a gold dragon mask stopping at the mouth.

Mira blushed a bit. Could this person be her savior from depression? She knew it had to be a man. For a year she soaked in sadness. Not anymore. She had decided she would no longer tolerate it. Without anymore hesitation she ran to meet her _savior._

**Laxus**

So far, this night hadn't been the best of nights. Laxus had been shutting himself out for the past year. Ever since parting with Mira, things hadn't been the same. It was bad enough Mavis made him _come_ to this New Years party. She even made him wear a mask! _This is so ridiculous! _Even if it was, Laxus wore one regardless. He wasn't much into socializing now a days, so he stood by the old Maple tree up the hill. Laxus didn't expect anyone. That _was_ until he saw a girl watching him, now approaching! Laxus couldn't describe her because of her mask, but knew she was _female_.

''U-um'' she stuttered.

For a moment, Laxus thought she was just one of those fangirls. But then thought, _Eh who cares! _''Hi'' Laxus said.

''Hi . . . ''

_Pause . . . _

''Are you new to the city?''

''No, I've lived here since I was little.''

Laxus smiled. ''Same''

The girl walked closer and Laxus tensed up. He hadn't really held a real conversation with a girl (besides those in the guild) in over a year. He knew he had to be careful. Or else, who knows what could happen. The girl, now in front of him, smiled.

''So what brings you _here_ when the party is down there?'' she continued.

Laxus pondered on this. What exactly did bring him up here? ''Memories I guess.''

The girl starred for a while. ''Same . . . well . . . I guess I usually come up here to get away from memories. But they always seem to catch me.''

Laxus marveled the girl. _Did she have a tough year? Was her heart . . . broken._ It was eleven fifty nine. Laxus was suddenly feeling courageous and maybe even wild. Maybe it was possible she could be _his_ savior.

''So . . . when the clock reaches twelve, since you're the only one around, would you be my New Year's kiss?''

**Mirajane**

''So . . . when the clock reaches twelve, since you're the only one around, would you be my New Year's kiss?''

The question startled Mira. This man surely was wild . . . or desperate? But she was the same. Besides, its just one kiss.

''I'd be honored to.'' Mira said.

The man smiled. ''Afterwards, we reveal?''

''Isn't it the New Year Party law?'' Mira teased.

They both smiled at this.

And so the count down began. The crowd of drunks counted down.

''TEN!''

''NINE!''

''EIGHT!''

''SEVEN!''

''SIX!''

''FIVE!''

''FOUR!''

''THREE!''

''TWO!''

''ONE!''

''HAPPY NEW YEAR!''

Mira looked up at the man, and slowly they began to close the gap between them. . They finally closed the space and met. Mira had felt the warmth of his lips. Every inch of her felt warm and comfortable. It was the type of kiss you couldn't explain. _The Unexplainable Kiss. _When they parted, Mira noticed that the man also had the same expression she did. Were they that surprised?

Both nodded to each other and took off their mask. And as they did everything that Mira was feeling vanished. It was replaced by anger, with happiness and a bit of confusion. But how could this be. Out _of all the people in the world it had to be . . . _

''Laxus!?''

**Laxus**

''Mirajane . . .''

Laxus didn't know what to feel. He had to process what just happened through his mind. _I-I just kissed my ex! _Like _that_ wasn't awkward. But as he looked back on Mirajane she was breathing heavily and tears almost to her eyes.

Laxus reached out to try to explain he wasn't planning this or anything, as if he was a creep. But Mira moved away. And before he knew it she ran down that hill faster than you could say ''Happy New Years!'' Laxus sunk to the ground. _Now things will be even more awkward between us at the guild!_

''Happy New Years to me . . .''

**OMG, my heart was pounding while writing this . . . mostly because I wrote this while drinking. Oops XD Hope you like it. Please R&R Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY. I have school tomorrow and it's almost 12am, YET here I am writing multiple Fanfic. I just love writing. Maybe I should take my kindle to school with me? I write most my fanfics on my Kindle and sometimes laptop. In this chapter, it will only be Mavis. And you know what that means. *smirks***

Static Touch

Chapter 2

Mavis

Mavis was hungry and thirsty. She knew she couldn't possibly be, but she was. Why? Listening to Laxus's story about New Years. To her it sounded romantic. To him: a "coincidence". AS IF! It was fate! Mavis knew good and we'll that Laxus still loved Mirajane, but he just wouldn't open up his feelings. It was like he locked them away and threw away the key. . .

Laxus eyed Mavis and Mavis gave a blank expression.

"What?" he said.

"Aren't you at least happy you got to kiss Mira?"

Laxus went silent. _Knew_ _it! _ Mavis smirked. She knew Laxus good and well. But seeing Laxus lonely hurt. Which is why Mavis had been thinking, and thinking, AND thinking. She would simply get them back together. Brilliant!

"I gotta go buddy!" She said. "Be at the guild at EXACTLY seven thirty a.m."

"What! But-" Laxus started.

"No buts!" Mavis interrupted and vanished.

Mavis for sure knew, she better get the popcorn ready. For this will be the best drama ever watched.

**The Next Day**

**7:28 Fairy Tail Guild**

Mavis hid in a near by bush waiting for Laxus. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. For everyday, Mira got to the guild at this time to open early. It would just be her and Laxus! At seven thirty one Laxus came into sight. He approached the guild opening the doors to see . . .

Empty. An Empty Guild.

"What the hell?!" Mavis cursed. "Did I get the times wrong?"

Laxus looked just as pissed. He sighed heavily and turned around to see silver hair, blue eyes, and a long black dress. _Mirajane_. Mavis, looking through the window, could feel the tension. The two looked at each other, neither could get their words out properly.

_"Laxus. . ."_

"U-um, I didn't know you'd be here" Laxus stuttered.

Mirajane gulped. "I-um- it's fine I guess."

Pause.

Mavis could feel her heart beat faster and faster. She needed things to progress. Quickly! Mavis ripped off a leaf and tore a small branch off. She carefully tore through the leaf creating a message: New Year. She slid it under the guild doors and blew it close to Laxus's feet.

Laxus looked out the corner of his eyes and saw the torn leaf. His eyes turned wide and quickly approached Mira.

"I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NEW YEARS. I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS YOU. I WAS ACTUALLY TRYING TO AVOID YOU SO IT WOULDNT BE AWKWARD. I'm . . . Really sorry." Laxus blurted. Mirajane stood eyes wide and smiled.

"I'm sorry too" she said. "I shouldn't have ran off."

Mavis grinned. She quietly tapped on the window and got Laxus's attention. She gestures towards Mira. Laxus nodded slowly. Mavis knew Laxus would be extremely pissed she had set him up, but God it was worth it. This was Laxus's chance to redeem himself!

"Mira, if you are truly sorry. . . Will you go to get breakfast with me?"

Mavis squealed. FINALLY. Mira nodded and smiled.

"I'd be honored."


	3. Chapter 3

**Has anyone ever felt so happy in their entire lives that they could just cry? Well I do! I won't get into why but I'm just feeling marvelous. Thanks for support!**

**Static Touch**

**Chapter 3**

**Mirajane**

Mira couldn't contain her excitement. She, yes she, was _technically _on a date with the guy she so dearly loved and missed. How could one possibly not be excited? Laxus and Mira were at an outside café, both feeling under stress. Mira always wanted another chance, but you can't just simply ask for one. Can you?

Laxus had ordered two chocolate chip pancakes, Mira favorite. _I-I can't believe he remembered!_ Mira took a deep breathe. Conversation wasn't going to start itself. But she no longer wanted to be awkward or uncomfortable around him. She wanted to be straight with him.

''Laxus, I know you might still hate me and all for last year, but please forgive me. Truly forgive.''

Laxus gave a blank face. ''I never really blamed you . . . I only parted from you because I didn't want you to chose between Freed or I.''

Mirajane felt a stab within her chest. Even when broken apart, he is so sincere towards me . . . _why?_ But never mind that! This could be a redo chance? Right?

**Laxus**

It took a lot of energy to say what he said to Mirajane. Because usually he didn't practice these _emotional states_ anymore. But what bothered him? He wanted to ask Mira out so badly again, but he felt like he could hear Mavis say, ''Don't rush it, idiot!''. Laxus cursed in his head. He couldn't believe she had set him up though!

Seeing Mira only made him feel weird and _jelly_ inside. _God she is the only girl that can make me feel this way! _He wanted this to be more than brunch. He wanted to be more than friends. At least friends with benefits! Laxus now truly felt uncomfortable. He wasn't the type to feel these emotions. He was the isolate type, the person who was loved by everyone. Not the one to feel love. But this silver haired girl changed all those things.

''Mira-''

_Beeeeep Beeeeeppp Beeep_

Laxus was interrupted by the sound of a phone ring. _His_ phone.

Laxus raised himself. ''I'll be back.'' Mira nodded and Laxus answered the phone hiding by a street light.

''Hello?''

''LAXUS!'' a ravaging Natsu screamed. ''WHERE THE *sound of chair crashing* IS MIRAJANE?''

Laxus went blank. Mira was supposed to have set up the guild and manage everyone so nothing . . . serious happened. ''Uh . . . I have no idea.''

''WELL GET HER *sound of Elfman yelling* BACK HERE. FIND HER OR SOMETHING. THINGS ARE GOING BAD. HALF THE GUILD IS- HEY ICEBRAIN GET THAT CRAP AWAY FROM OR- OKAY IT'S ON!''

That was the last Laxus heard before the call ended. _Shit._ Laxus knew he'd have to take her back, even if he wanted her to himself for the day. Laxus sighed. ''Doing the right thing sucks.'' He said aloud.

**Mirajane**

Mirajane didn't quiet understand why they were heading back to the guild so soon. She wanted this so-called-date to last longer. And plus, she started thinking, _What if this isn't a date at all? What if he's just being nice. . . _Mira's heart was beating rapidly now. Laxus and Mira stood before the guild. It was completely silent. She glanced over at Laxus, who seemed a little tense. _Is he always like this before entering the guild?_

Laxus opened both doors, and as soon as he did at bottle was thrown straight at his forehead.

''Laxus!'' Mira yelled.

She looked up and saw the guild in chaos. Broken chairs and tables lay everyway. Almost everyone was roughhousing! Well, except Levy. She had managed to sit peacefully in a corner and read. _Classic. _To her left Natsu and Gray were _both_ frozen! Although, she could still hear them talk shit back and forth through the ice. Juvia, of course, watched with stars in her eyes. Lucy was . . . knocked out and being dragged by Happy in the sky. Cana was flat out drunk and sleeping on the bar counter. Master was . . .nowhere to be found! And . . . Erza was battling almost every guy.

Mirajane wanted to faint. She had been gone not even a complete hour, yet they managed all this! She let out and sigh and walked out the front door. _I'd rather just let them be. I'm sure the cops will be here soon to get them under control anyway. _Mira looked at Laxus who was knocked out by the bottle. She smiled.

''Mira?'' Levy asked from behind.

Mira jumped, ''Y-yes''.

''What are you doing out here?''

Mira rubbed the back of her hair. And gave a care free smile. ''I um just got here and Laxus was hit by a bottle.'' Levy stared down at Laxus and tried her best to hold in a laugh. ''I see'' Down the street, the police car siren started ringing. ''Um we should get inside'' Mira said. ''Yup'' Levy agreed, dragging Laxus inside along as the cops made their way.

**Laxus**

Laxus was dreaming. He was dreaming that he was at the guild and the . . . cops were there? Yes, yes the cops. Gramps was there too, arguing with them. Then his dream switched to Natsu asking out Lucy?! And Juvia making out with Gray….? And Levy and Gajeel were . . . well best not to know what those two were doing. It seemed like a very odd dream. And just when it was getting weird enough, Erza and Jellal passed by . . . and had four children with them? Who knew a bottle had such an impact!

Laxus opened his eyes and saw Evergreen's breast hovered over him. He sighed.

''Ever how many times must I ask that you keep your boobs out my face.''

Evergreen smirked. ''I'm sorry, only Mira is allowed right?' Laxus's faced blossomed red. ''I'm joking Laxus god. Besides I was tending to your bruise.''

Freed poked his head through the day with a big green. ''Laxus! Finally your awake!'' Laxus smiled. Last year, Laxus and Freed had their differences after the whole Mira thing. But both men were now over it, and continued working as a team.

Laxus leaned up. ''Yeah, just had a weird dream.''

''Interesting'' Freed said. ''But, Bickslow picked out a job for us!''

Laxus felt relieved. He needed to pay rent this week. ''Meet you guys there.''

Evergreen stopped at the door. ''Ya know Laxus . . . I miss your tough guy personality. You've changed. I'm not saying it's bad . . . . just don't lose track of yourself.'' And with that she was pout the door. Laxus stood lowering his face.

_Changed huh?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Static Touch**

**Chapter Four**

**Mirajane**

Mira wasn't happy. And if Mira wasn't happy, then the guild wasn't happen. All day she had tried talking to Laxus, but never could. Why? Because he was pulling one of his _things_ again. It was where he would avoid his feelings and act tough. And good god it annoyed Mira. Mira pondered all day about what could of caused this behavior, but nothing added up. Maybe it was just one of these days.

Of course, Laxus probably knew it annoyed her and maybe he just liked seeing her mad? Another random conclusion of hers. So, when Laxus was alone she slipped by his side only to see Mavis with Laxus. She quickly hid behind one of the bar stools.

''I dunno Mavis,'' Laxus said, ''She doesn't seem _impressed.''_

_ ''_Really? I read that girls find it sexy when a guy acts like this.'' She said.

Mirajane smiled to herself. _This is so cute! Although . . . what makes Mavis think girls find it sexy? _

''Just do something to get her attention. Like jump into a pit of fire!''

Laxus stared. ''Ummm no thanks.''

Mirajane giggled and jumped from behind the stool, and acting like she was just now approaching. She hoped they didn't get too suspicious.

''Hi Laxus.'' she said with a smile

''H-hi Mirajane.''

Mavis disappeared, leaving the two alone . . .

Here was Mira's plan: Quickly kiss him. If he reacts fine then it's all good. If he reacts badly then it's not meant to be. This was the same plan her and Cana performed as kids. A classic. Although, she felt like a twelve year old. And back then Laxus was maybe fifteen or sixteen. She had done this trick to him before. He had simply shrugged and walked away without a care in the world. Yes, that was _back then._ This is _now._ They were no longer kids, but adults.

Mira took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. His lips were warm and comforting. He brushed his hand on her cheek and relaxed himself. Mira felt like fireworks. And this was indeed a good reaction.

**Laxus**

_Okay, what's happening? _First Laxus was lost, now confused? This was obviously a puzzling day. But hell, he was being kissed by Mirajane! Who wouldn't want that! The kiss had progressed more into a French kiss. And damn, was he enjoying it. Mirajane finally parted, with a giddy expression. She was even more puzzled than he was.

''Uh . . .'' Laxus said.

''To be honest, I hadn't planned for after the kiss.'' Mira said.

Laxus smiled. _Planned? Mira had planned this AND came forth._ Mirajane straightened and looked directly into his eyes. ''Look, I um. EVER SINCE WE PARTED I'VE MISSED YOU FOR A VERY LONG TIME! I've . . . always been scared to come forth about it. Well, that was until New Year's. And now look, it's almost the end of January. And . . . I love you Laxus.''

''I love you too'' Laxus said immediately. He had been wanting to say those words since forever! ''So Mirajane Strauss, will you go out with me.''

Mirajane leaped into his arms, repeating ''Yes! Yes! Yes!''.

**SOOOOOOORY for short chapter. I have much to do and plan. But um I think this'll be a short twelve or ten chapter story. If not then twenty chapters. In upcoming chapters, it'll be a little more um . . . **_**mature. **_**Haha thanks for support. I hope to start writing on FictionPress soon too! And heads up, if upcoming chapters are a little too much let me know and I'll keep it PG instead lol. **


End file.
